Blue and Yellow
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Sakura fala sobre o que sente sobre Sasuke. SONGFIC Música: Blue And Yellow - The Used Deixem reviews, viu!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e a música Blue And Yellow é do The Used... Eu não tenho talento para música... Mas o Naruto ainda vai ser meu!!! \o/

------

**Blue And Yellow**

_Azul__ e __Amarelo_

**And it's all in how you mix the two,**

_E tudo está em como você mistura os dois,_

**And it starts just where the light exists.**

_E isso começa apenas onde a luz existe._

**It's a feeling that you cannot miss,**

_É um sentimento que você não pode perder,_

**And it burns a hole,**

_E isso queima abrindo um buraco,_

**through everyone that feels it. **

_Através de todos que sentem isto._

Amor. Um sentimento temido por alguns, mas que todos procuram. Eu não sou a exceção. Procurei por ele. E acabei achando você, Sasuke. Eu te amo e isso queima abrindo um buraco no meu coração. Dói demais amar você. Mas... Você me amou? Se amava, porque estava perdendo esse sentimento?

**Well****you****'****r****e****never****gonna****find**** it,**

_Bem, você nunca irá achar isso_

**If****your****looking**** for it, **

_Se você estiver procurando._

**won****'t come your way, **

_Não vai vir pra você._

**Well you'll never find it, **

_Bem, você nunca irá achar isso_

**if your looking for it.**

_Se você estiver procurando!_

Dizem por aí que o amor vem quando agente menos espera. Ele não tem hora nem lugar. Simplesmente acontece e quando você vê está apaixonado. Comigo foi quase assim. Afinal, eu esperava o amor. E junto dele veio você e o sofrimento de mãos dadas.

**Should've****done****something**

_Deveria ter feito alguma coisa,_

**But****I've****done**** it ****enough**

_Mas eu tenho feito o bastante._

**By the way, your hands were shaking,**

_Além do mais, suas mãos estavam acenando._

**Rather waste some time with you. **

_Prefiro gastar algum tempo com você._

Quando você foi embora meu mundo desabou completamente. Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. Mas o que eu faria depois de tudo que eu já tinha feito? Você disse obrigado. Obrigado pelo que? Até hoje não cheguei a uma resposta para essa pergunta. Lembro de algumas de nossas missões onde você, para mostrar que estava bem, dava um aceno. Sabe de uma coisa? Era bom gastar tempo com você. Eu me sentia bem assim.

**And****you****never****would****have****thought**** in ****the****end**

_E você nunca teria pensado no final,_

**How****ama****zing**** it ****feels****just**** to ****live****again**

_Quão incrível é este sentimento de apenas viver de novo_

**It's a feeling that you cannot miss,**

_É um sentimento que você não pode perder,_

**I****t ****burns**** a ****hole**

_E isso queima abrindo um buraco,_

**Through everyone that feels it.**

_Através de todos que sentem isto._

Quando eu penso nesse amor eu fico viva novamente, mesmo estando destruída por dentro. E isso é incrível. Mas acho que você nunca teria pensado nisso no final, não é? Isso queimaria um buraco dentro de você ao perceber que perdeu esse sentimento. Você não ficaria vivo como eu fico.

**Should've said something,**

_Deveria ter dito alguma coisa,_

**but I've said it enough.**

_Mas eu tenho dito o suficiente._

**By the way, my words were faded.**

_Além do mais, minhas palavras estavam sumindo._

**Rather waste some time with you.**

_Prefiro gastar algum tempo com você._

O que mais eu diria a você? Mesmo com tudo que eu disse você foi embora. Porém, sinto que o que eu disse foi suficiente. Eu tentei, Sasuke. Mas minhas palavras sumiram quando você me fez desmaiar, quando me abandonou.

O que mais eu posso fazer?

Chorar?

O que mais eu posso dizer?

Te amo?

Chorar porque?

Porque dizer te amo?

Chorar pela sua morte.

Dizer te amo, pois você nunca mais vai ouvir.

Você está morto.

Eu também.

E o amor já não pode mais me reviver.

Eu não vivo sem você, Sasuke-kun.

Estou chorando.

Te amo.

* * *

Nami: Oiiii, tudo bem?? Bom.. Como a minha inspiração pra Uma é Pouca... Duas é Demais! acabou depois de ficar escrevendo por algum tempo... Eu resolvi escrever essa!! \o/ Veio de repente, de uma inspiração súbita enquanto eu ouvia essa música. hehe

Mas sabem o que eu acho de verdade?? Acho que essa música não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke e a Sakura... Mas foi então que eu resolvi contar o que a Sakura sentia... Aí eu achei bem legal até... hehe

Sasuke: Como é que uma pessoa pode ser assim? O.o

Nami: Quando se tem criatividade, Sasuke meu querido, até as coisas que não tem nada a ver você pode transformar e colocar sentido entre elas e ainda fazer uma coisa legal!

Sasuke: Quem é você e o que fez com a Nami, ser alienígena??? A Nami não fala coisas assim...

Nami: Não mesmo... Caramba!!! O que deu em mim???

Sasuke: E você pergunta pra mim?

Nami: Bem... Vamos ignorar o momento filosófico, ok?? Então... Deixem reviews, ta bom??

Sasuke: Deixem reviews!!

Nami: Bjxx, minnaaaaa!!!


End file.
